Love, Bets, and A BABY?
by Heartlessly Awesome
Summary: What happens when FEMALE Yuuri and Wolfram decides to have a little fun one morning, and the rest of the castle inhabitants decides to bet in almost every decision of the young couple and every decision of fate? READ TO FIND OUT!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Okay, so if you've actually read this story before, I am editing this whole damn thing because, now that I'm older and have a better grasp and understanding of writing, english, literature, etc., I find the way I wrote before childish and annoying and I will be doing the same with most of my early works.

Thanks, guys!

~K~

"Wolfram, where are you taking me?" I ask as Wolfram drags me somewhere after blindfolding me.

"What? Can't a guy have a little fun with his fiancée?"

"Okay, okay, but are we near that place where you're taking me?"

"Actually," he takes off the blindfold. "We're here."

I open my eyes, and see that we're in a dark room and the only light in the room was the moonlight shining through the large ceiling-high windows. A picnic basket was spread in front of the windows with different delicacies arranged perfectly over it.

"What is this?"

"Just wanted to have some fun with you today, Yuuri." Wolfram gave a small kiss on my head as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I saw how disappointed you were today when the picnic was canceled in order to entertain our sudden guests.

"There was no helping it," I sighed. "Stoffel found another issue to bring to my attention other than himself." I walked over to the picnic and took a seat on one side and glanced up at my fiancé. "So, do you expect me to finish all this food by myself?"

"Of course not! If you do so, I won't be able to carry you to our bed anymore!" He sits down on the other side of the blanket and takes a sandwich in his mouth, eating it very loudly to prove his point. "I'll devour most of this food if I have to!" He gestured to the entire blanket before looking up at me. "I'll devour you too." And that infamous smirk of his decides to make an appearance.

"You perv."

"I'm your perv"

I roll my eyes at him and pick up a ladyfinger and shove it in his mouth before he takes another bite of his sandwich.

I burst out laughing as he looks at me incredulously with his big emerald green eyes, his mouth so full of food, his cheeks are puffed up and could barely even close his mouth.

I laughed even louder as I had to watch him struggling to chew and swallow, careful not to choke on the food.

Once he swallowed the last bit of food, he had to take a moment to catch his breath. When he was done with that, he stared at me menacingly. "And here I thought my fiancee would repay me with her love and sweetness, I was repaid instead with food shoved into my mouth, he sighed, shaking his head teasingly.

I moved over beside him and pressed a loving kiss to his cheek. "I'm sorry, my love, I just wanted to have some fun with you."

"I'll show you fun…" He smirks.

Out of nowhere, he had a hand to my nape, pushing me closer to him, as the other cupped my chin and tilted my head to meet his lips. Things got a bit heated as he pushed me back to lie down on the floor, though he still used a hand to support my lower back, bringing my pelvis closer to his.

And that was the start of a blissful, romantic night.

Little did the young couple know that there were a few people listening outside the door.

"Ha! We win the bet!"

"Oh you guys, you always win." Sangria said.

"That's right mother, Your Eminence, and Yozak. How do you always know what would happen next between those two." Said Gwendal.

"Mhm, first you were able to win the bet about them falling for each other, or Yuuri falling for Wolfram, next you were able to win the other bet about them having their first kiss, and now this! How do you always know about these things?" Said Conrart.

"Two words my dears, Womanly Instincts!" Lady Celi said.

"How about you, Your Eminence? Surely you don't follow YOUR own womanly instincts?" Effe asked.

"I've known Yuuri almost my entire life. You could say that she could be so predictable at times" Murata answered.

"And you Yozak?" Conrart glared at said man.

"Lucky guess!" Yozak answered.

"NOW WE BET THAT THE NEXT THING THAT WOULD HAPPEN IS THAT YUURI WILL GET PREGNANT!" said the 3 lucky winners.

The 4 maids, the 2 elder brothers, Dorcascos, and a few soldiers sweat dropped and nearly fainted at the new bet proposal.

"Now, normally I would say that at this rate, I would get broke, but surely that wouldn't happen!" Conrart growled.

"Ok, you can bet what you want, and we'll bet what we want. Now, how MUCH are we betting at?" Lady Celi asked innocently.

~K~

**Author's Note: **

Thanks for reading guys! If you've read this before, I have decided to change the rating :) Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

I know, I know, it's been a while since I've updated… I have no excuse, so without further ado, here is chapter 2! :D

~K~

**Normal P.O.V.**

It's been two weeks since Wolfram and Yuuri's first time together; two weeks since they've started making love to each other every night, and two weeks since the bet between the castle inhabitants was made.

Yuuri was in her room alone that night, looking out the window. Since there was some trouble with a few bandits that Wolfram had to take care of, this would be the first night in two weeks that she and Wolfram didn't make love. She would be expecting him back in at least 2 days.

'_I wonder if he's alright… what am I thinking, it's Wolfram we're talking about… those bandits should be no trouble.' _Yuuri smiled as she thought to herself.

'_Oh well, might as well get some rest, I still have a ton of paper work to do and I'd rather be done with it by the time Wolf comes home.'_

Yuuri then climbed to her bed and fell asleep.

**The next morning**

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

I was having an amazing dream about Wolfram and I and a little baby when I felt the sun shining through the windows of my room. I sat up and rubbed my eyes for a while when I suddenly felt sick.

I thought it was just nothing but my reflexes me run to the bathroom as fast as I can to the toilet. Upon reaching the toilet, I placed my head above the bowl and started puking out my dinner.

After about 3 minutes of non-stop puking, I finally stopped.

'_Must be some food poisoning.' _I thought to myself_._

I then got up, washed my face, brushed my teeth, and changed my clothes. Once I was ready, I walked out the door on my way to the dining room for some breakfast.

Upon opening the doors to the dining room, I see that everyone besides Lady Celi has arrived.

"Mornin' everybody!" I greeted them all.

"Ahh, good morning Your Majesty! We weren't expecting you to be up for at least another 20 minutes." Gunter said.

"Well, maybe since Wolfram wasn't here, I may have woken up earlier than usual." I said.

As I was about to walk to my seat, I suddenly felt a weird feeling in my stomach.

"Umm, will you all excuse me for a moment? I think I need to go to the little girl's room."

I walked out the room as calmly as I could, but as soon as I closed the door, I ran to the closest restroom as fast as possible.

Due to Conrart's and Gwendal's mega training, I was able to reach my destination in about 30 seconds.

Once I reached the toilet, I started puking for God knows how long.

That was when it all made sense. During the brief moment when I stopped puking, I counted how long it had been since my last period, and how long it's been since the time it should've started before whatever remained in my stomach continued to come out of me.

"Your Majesty?" I heard a small, shy female voice call out to me. As I heard the voice I turned my head around, to see Effe looking at me.

"Excuse me, Your Majesty, I was about to clean the toilets only to see you, but are you alright? Should I call-"

"NO!" She jumped back, startled. "I'm sorry for shouting, but please Effe. Do not, tell anyone! Please! Don't! I only started when I woke up and I came up with the conclusion about it being food poisoning, and if the reason for me puking my ass off is for a _different_ reason, I'm not ready for that just yet! Please Effe, don't tell anyone about what you've seen, I don't want to cause any unwanted trouble, especially now that Wolfram isn't here." I nearly cried.

"I promise I won't tell anyone, Your Majesty, but if it starts getting worse, I WILL tell someone. It would be for your own good Your Majesty."

"Thank you Effe. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go before Gunter goes ballistic again." I said as I walked to the door.

Once I was in the dining room, I was able to at least eat this time.

~K~

**Wolfram's P.O.V.**

Idiot bandits, thinking they could outsmart me, Wolfram von Bielefield. I didn't really sleep well that much last night. I just wished that Yuuri were with me. I was actually able to wake up early this morning.

Since I was able to take care of those troublesome bandits, I am now able to go home to my beloved fiancée, though the dream I had last night was quite strange. It was about me and Yuuri, and this beautiful, and healthy baby.

I was hoping that maybe that could be our future, though not too soon, I know Yuuri isn't ready for this just yet, though I had this sick feeling in my stomach telling me that something was wrong back at the castle.

I have to go home.

**~K~**

**Evening**

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

It's been two hours since the last time I puked and I was finishing up the last of my paperwork for 2 days. Thankfully Effe didn't tell anyone, but I knew she was tempted to. Especially since I barely ate anything at breakfast and didn't eat anything for lunch due to a lack of appetite. Not only that, but I've been feeling nauseous all day.

Please, Wolf… come home soon.

I was on my way to the dining room when I heard horses and a loud voice giving orders.

"Some of my men are injured! Call Gisela right away. Damn it!"

I knew that voice! I ran to the gates of the castle, only to be met with a pair of beautiful emerald eyes.

"Wolfram!" I shouted as I started running towards him, and as he was getting off his horse.

"Yuuri." He breathed as he turned towards me and smiled. As soon as I reached him, he opened his arms towards me as I jumped onto him, just like a wild koala bear would hug his favorite tree and we ended up falling on the ground with me on top of him.

"I missed you so much, Wolf!" I leaned down enough for our foreheads to touch.

"I missed you too, my Queen." He said as he tilted his head and used his hand to push me head down to kiss me.

"I love you, Yuuri."

"I lo-, SHIT!" I stood up and ran inside to the restroom as fast as I could, though I couldn't make it, I ended up puking along the hallway.

"_Shit, I just gave extra work for the maids to do…"_

"Yuuri!"

"Your Majesty!"

I heard as I continued to vomit all over the floor.

"Yuuri! Are you okay?" I heard Wolfram ask me.

"I'm perfectly, _puke,_ fine, _puke. _SHIT!_ Puke." _I said, in between pukes.

"You are most definitely not okay, Your Majesty. Now, someone call Gisela." I heard Gunter's voice, this time.

"But wait, aren't there, _puke_, injured soldiers?" I asked.

"Then we'll wait until Gisela is finished with the soldiers." Wolfram said as he lifts me up and carries me somewhere.

"I'll fetch a bucket, just in case." Said Conrart.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head on Wolfram's chest as I hear a pair of doors open, and a few seconds later, I feel our soft bed below my back, and I feel Wolfram hold my hand as I open my eyes and look into his concerned, loving, beautiful, emerald green eyes.

~K~

It's been twenty minutes until Gisela finally arrived.

"Your Majesty! How are you feeling?" Gisela asked me.

"Normal actually… I just keep puking like crazy lately."

"Hmm… If you excuse me Your Excellencies, but may you please leave me and Her Majesty alone for a moment so that I may diagnose her properly?"

Wolfram, Conrart, Gwendal, and Gunter left the room and once the door was closed, Gisela started diagnosing me.

~K~

After about fifteen minutes of examination, Gisela called the men back in and once though this time, with them was Lady Celi, Lady Anissina, and worst of all, Murata and Yozak. Wolfram took the chair Gisela was using as she examined Yuuri and sat beside her, taking her hand in his.

"Since you all are here, you might as well know what is wrong, no, not wrong, though, well, it depends from how you look at it…"

"What do you mean, Gisela? Her Majesty is not ill?" Gunter asked his daughter.

"She is not. Though how you tend to look at her situation depends on you."

"Gisela, please, tell us what is wrong with my future daughter in law."

"As I said, Lady Celi, nothing is wrong with her."

"Then tell us why she has been puking out everything she's eating!" Wolfram yelled, agitated and worried.

And almost like it was timed, Yuuri bent over and placed her head above the bucket and started puking even more.

Lady Anissina then rushed over to her, gently gathered her hair behind her, and rubbed soothing circles on her back as Wolfram brought the bucket closer to her mouth.

Once Yuuri was done, Gisela sighed and turned to face the royal couple.

"Wolfram, Queen Yuuri, in nine months time, the both of you will be parents."

**~K~**

**Thanks for reading, you guys! And don't forget to review :D **

**Luv ya'll!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~K~**

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

"Wolfram, Queen Yuuri, in nine months time, the both of you will be parents."

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room except for me shouts.

_I'm going to be a mother?_

"Gisela, you have to be joking! Or, don't take this the wrong way, but maybe you diagnosed her incorrectly? She can't be pregnant!" Gunter says to his daughter.

"I'm sorry but she is, and don't think I'm not surprised either!"

_I'm finally going to have a child of my own?_

"Well, what are we supposed to do about the baby?" Conrart asks.

And Gwendal calmly states, "Abort it."

"NO!" all eyes turn to me.

"No. I'm keeping this child no matter what any of you say or do." I say.

"But Yuuri, you're the queen! What will the people think?" Conrart asks me.

"Well, I guess there's only one solution then if I want to keep this child."

Everyone stares at me.

"And what would that be?" Gwendal growls.

"Would anyone want to plan a wedding?" I ask, and they all just stare at me… until it hits them.

"Yuuri… are you really considering… that we?" Wolfram asks, obviously not being able to say it himself.

"Yes Wolfram… I want to marry you. Not just because you're the father of my child, but also because I love you."

"Yuuri…" he says as he leans into me and caresses my cheek.

"Well, we'll arrange for the wedding to be in a week from now. That way, people would think that the child was conceived on your wedding night." Gunter says.

I lean into Wolfram's palm as he sits beside me and kisses my forehead as everyone starts saying greetings of congratulations.

After awhile, Yozak sighs. "Well, _Your Eminence_, don't you think that now would be the best time to tell them?"

"I guess you're right." Murata says.

We all look at them confused before Murata surprisingly takes Yozak's hand in his and squeezes it tightly.

He takes a deep breath. "Everyone, I'm pregnant… and the father is Yozak…" Murata calmly states.

"Well it's about time you said so! You haven't been eating that much, yet you've been gaining weight!" Lady Celi shouts, and everyone sweat drops.

"How far along are you?" I ask.

"two months."

"Well, since His Eminence has been pregnant for a longer period than Her Majesty, his wedding shall go first." Gunter states.

"Actually…" Yozak starts.

"We eloped… a few days after we found out… Gisela is our witness." Murata finishes for him.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Everyone in the room, excluding Lady Celi, shouts.

"Oh how romantic! Congratulations to you both!" Lady Celi exclaims.

"Well, looks like we have a few announcements to make, Gunter." Gwendal smiles.

"Yes, we sure do." He replies.

**~K~**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**10 minutes later…**

"Soo? Where's our money?" Lady Celi asks once they left Yuuri and Wolfram in their room.

Gunter, Gwendal, and Conrad groans and gives Lady Celi, Murata, and Yozak the money they owe them…

"I'll tell the rest of the castle to give you the money they owe." Conrart says.

The three winners just smile to themselves and walk away to their respective rooms.

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

**One week later**

The wedding was magnificent. The entire kingdom came, and I even invited Lady Flynn, Lord Heathfcriffe, King Antoine, Sara, and even Alford! And the best part was, my family was here as well! My parents were so happy, while Shori looked like he was just about ready to pound Wolfram for getting me knocked up.

My wedding dress was just what I dreamed of. It had this dropped waist that was a crystal tulle fabric with an embellished lace bodice, and is beaded throughout in a breathtaking scallop design featuring Swarovski crystals, set against a luxurious caught-up ball gown skirt, finished with corset back closure. I felt so beautiful when I walked down the aisle and I most definitely couldn't be happier. Even Wolfram was speechless as my father gave me away to him at the end of the aisle.

The Bride's Maid dress on the other hand, was almost royalty. It had layers of taffeta folded into a trendy one-strap silhouette with beading detail edging the neckline, and it was violet. I only had Gisela as my maid of honor/bridesmaid.

After the wedding was the reception. Wolfram and I danced together first and the song we danced to was an earth song. It was my favorite song, it was, "So Close" by Jon McLaughlin.

After Wolfram and I's first dance as husband and wife, it was the father-daughter dance. My dad and I danced to an earth song called, "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman.

After dancing, Wolfram and I had to cut the cake. He was being mean by smothering cake all over my left cheek. So I decided to be evil by smashing cake on his face! It was absolutely hilarious!

After the reception, Wolfram and I got on our carriage outside of the castle to go on our honeymoon. It was already sunset and we know that we would have to leave soon if we wanted to make it to the von Bielefield lands where we would be taking a boat to the von Bielefields' private island.

As soon as we waved our goodbyes, we were off to the von Bielefield lands.

**~K~**

**The Next day**

**Von Bielefield Private Island**

"This is just so beautiful!" I say as I open the back door of our cabin, and see the beautiful ocean.

"Haa, the wind feels so nice."

"Then lets feel it some more now, shall we?" Wolfram says to me as he scoops me up and carries me bridal style to the water.

"Now, normally I would drop you into the water, but since your pregnant, I'll just gently put you down in the water." He says as he gets into the water and puts me down as gentle as possible.

"Wow, such a gentleman!" I say sarcastically.

For the next 2 hours, the both of us just play around on the beach.

Thank God my stomach was still flat, cause I was able to wear the dark red bikini that is so small that it only covers my nipples, and shows the rest of my breast.

It was actually quite fun, seeing Wolfram's Adam's apple go up and down his throat, obviously having a hard time swallowing it.

Also, It was a good thing that we brought Effe with us. I do NOT want to clean, or cook. Though I couldn't cook even if I wanted to, because I don't know how to cook.

**~K~**

The next two weeks was just Wolfram and me playing around, relaxing, and most importantly, enjoying each other's company.

And then it was time to go.

We packed up our stuff, and the soldiers who accompanied us brought it to the boat that would take us back to the mainland, and then from there we would be taking a carriage back to Blood Pledge Castle.

During the entire boat ride, I stayed by Wolfram's side, patting and rubbing his back as he puked his lunch out.

Thank God, the boat ride was for only an hour.

Once we arrived, we thanked his uncle, well, OUR uncle, and got inside the carriage, and we were on our way back to Blood Pledge Castle.

**~K~**

It's been five hours, and we were finally entering the gates to the castle when…

"YOUR MAJESTY~!"

"It's good to see you too, Gunter." I say with a smile.

"Glad to have you back, little sister." Gwendal says. I smiled warmly at the new title from Gwendal.

"It's good to be back!"

After thirty minutes of greetings from the rest of the castle inhabitants, Wolfram and I were allowed a few minutes of rest before dinner.

**Dinner Time**

Once it was time for dinner, Wolfram and I headed towards the dining room, and once we opened the door,

"WELCOME HOME!" Everyone in the dining room shouts.

"Whoa!" I say…

"Did you do all this for us?" Wolfram asked.

"Of course we did, Little Brother. We have to welcome our Little Sister to the family, don't we?" Gwendal answered.

"Thank You." I say with tears in my eyes.

"Now come on, my daughter, lets eat!" Lady Celi said cheerfully.

I stare at her for a few moments until I was finally able to find my will to speak.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Lady Celi!" I say as I run to her and hug her.

"My dear, please. Call me, mother."

I sniffle. "Thank you, mother." I say as I break down and cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**~K~**

**MONTH 2**

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

It's been two months since I found out that I was pregnant, and Murata's on his fourth month so his stomach is really popping out right now!

He's also been getting A LOT of cravings! I really feel sorry for Yozak… he's been running back and forth from the temple and back to the market to fill Murata's cravings!

Who the hell requests for duck, topped with ice cream?

Oh well… I'm just hoping that I won't be too hard on Wolfram.

I hear the door open and I look up from my desk to see Yozak come in with a sigh.

"Looks like His Eminence is really wearing you out, isn't he, Yozak." Conrart teases, accompanied by a teasing smile.

"Understatement of the year my friend," He turned towards Wolfram, a sympathizing look on his face. "You better be prepared, Lord von Bielefield." Yozak replies as he turns to Wolfram who looks a bit frightened before glancing towards me.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna be that crazy when I'm that far along. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a walk around the garden."

"Oh, I'll go with you, Yuuri." Wolfram says as he stands up from the seat he's been sitting in for the past few hours.

Just as Yuuri and Wolfram were nearing the door, Lady Celi comes in.

"Ahh, Your Majesty, Wolfram! Let me guess, you're both on your way for a walk?"

"Yes mother, we are." I reply, though I'm still trying to get used to calling her that.

"Now if you'll excuse us, mother, we'll be going outside now." This time it was Wolfram who spoke as the both of us opened the door and stepped outside and closed the door behind us.

**Normal P.O.V.**

"I bet that her Majesty really is going to be as crazy as Ken." Yozak states.

"Do you mean that Her Majesty would be asking for food like crazy very soon?" Lady Celi asks.

"Yup!" Yozak replies.

"Well then, I bet with Yozak." Lady Celi replies.

"I have to vote against you. Her Majesty is too graceful and ladylike that she would NEVER be that way!" Gunter states.

"Trust me, you haven't been with a woman who was pregnant 3 times. I'm going to have to go with mother with this." Gwendal says.

"Well I have to disagree, brother, I know my God daughter. I'm going with Gunter on this one." Conrart states.

"Hmm… I think its best we leave His Eminence out of this one." Lady Celi says.

"Yeah, I think we should, though I'll be going with you, Lady Celi, on this one." He says, walking out the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go back to the temple now, bye everyone!"

~O~

**MONTH 3**

**Wolfram's POV**

It was only 8 am, and as usual, I was training my troops. The last few days were a little hectic. Yuuri's stomach is growing, and I swear she's starting to get her cravings. It's almost as bad as His Eminence's and I'm hoping it doesn't get any worst.

I was about to command my troops to give me fifty push-ups when they just suddenly stopped and stared at something. I was about to command them to give me 100 push-ups instead when all of a sudden,

"Wolfram!" I hear Yuuri's voice call out to me.

I gulped, slowly turning around. "Yes, Yuuri!?" I respond.

Once I was facing her, I now knew why the troops just stopped and stared.

Yuuri was still in her nightgown…

Her TRANSPARENT nightgown…

I turn around to see my troops staring at her with lustful eyes

"Two hundred push-ups, NOW!"

My command was immediately obeyed.

I look back towards Yuuri and I see her giving me her puppy dog eyes.

"Hey, Wolfram, can you get me some pasta mixed with french fries and mustard, please?" She asked me.

I nearly vomited at the sound of that.

"Are you kidding me, Yuuri? You're gonna get an indigestion! Worst, you're going to give our kid an indigestion!"

"WELL I'M SORRY FOR WANTING TO FEED OUR KID!" She yelled. Fuck…

"Then feed it something else!" I said, trying to be patient with her. At this point, everybody already stopped what they were doing and stared at our argument. Even my troops who I ordered to do 200 push-ups stopped and stared.

"WHY?"

"Well, for one thing, we can't get mustard here. That's only available on Earth." I tried to explain to her, not wanting to say that what she wanted was just absolutely disgusting.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GONNA GO GET THE FOOD MYSELF!" Yuuri screamed as she turned around and walked back to the castle.

I groaned. "Agh, Yuuri! Come back here!" I scream as I follow her back inside the castle.

**~K~**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Now, who wins the bet?" Yozak asks with a smile on his face as he stands up straight from leaning on the balcony railing.

Conrart and Gunter groan at the same time as they shove their hands into their pockets.

"Hmph! So this is how winning feels like." Gwendal says as Conrart and Gunter hand the money over to Lady Celi, Yozak, and himself.

"Just you wait, we will win a bet. Sooner or later, we will WIN!" Conrart declares with a determined look on his face when all of a sudden, they hear an argument going on outside of the door.

"Uh oh…" Yozak says, with a frightened face.

And then the door bursts open to reveal an angry looking Yuuri, and a worried and scared looking Wolfram.

**~K~**

**Wolfram's P.O.V.**

I chase Yuuri down the corridors while our argument still continues on.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE ME THE FOOD I WANT?"

"Because Yuuri, we can't find mustard here in this world! Besides, I thought you hated mustard?"

"THEN GO TO EARTH AND GET ME SOME, DAMN IT!"

"But Yuuri, that combination could kill the baby!"

"THE BABY WON'T DIE IF YOU JUST GIVE ME THE FOOD I WANT SO THAT I COULD FEED IT!" she shouts as she slams the door to her office open to reveal my brothers, my mother, Gunter, and Yozak.

"Having a lovers' quarrel already, now are we?" Gunter sweat drops.

"Can someone please help me knock some sense into her, please?" I shout.

"YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE HAVING SENSE KNOCKED INTO EM'!" she shouts right at my face, and I took the chance to do something that could HOPEFULLY knock some sense into her and make her listen to me.

I used both of my hands to grab both sides of her face and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

She immediately responded and wrapped her arms around my neck. A few minutes later, we broke the kiss due to lack of air.

"I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." She told me.

"It's ok, you were having your cravings, its perfectly normal!" I reply as I embrace her, but not too tightly.

"Ahem." We turn around to see the others looking at us with smirks on their faces… well… except for Gunter, but instead of crying his usual tears of despair,

"Oh Your Majestly! Wolfram! The both of you make such an excellent couple! It would be so tragic if the both of you were to break up because Her Majesty would finally realize her feelings for me!" he says, as he wipes tear stricken face.

So that's why he's not crying like usual.

"So that's what you mean, huh, Gunter?" I ask as I release Yuuri and put both my arms on my sides.

"Umm…" Gunter looks scared now.

"Hmm… so if that's how it is… then prepare to die!" I create a fireball as I mention the last part.

"AGHHHH! HELP ME, YOUR MAJESTY! YOUR HUSBAND IS GOING TO KILL ME!" Gunter screams like a little girl as he runs away from Wolfram, and out the door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I scream as I chase him out the door and around the castle.

**~K~**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Yuuri stared at the door and blinked 3 times before turning her head to her left and asking,

"So who's up for some lunch?"

"Lunch sounds good." Conrart says.

"Ooh! I'll join too!" Lady Celi squeals.

"Hmm, why not, we have some entertainement as well." And as if on cue, the 5 people left in the office hear a scream that sounds like it came from Gunter.

"Aww… I'm gonna miss the fun!" Yozak exclaims.

"Lemme guess, Murata wants you back at the temple, doesn't he?" Yuuri asks.

"You betcha! I love the guy, but come on! Can't he step out of the temple every once in a while?"

"Then why don't you ask him to?" Gwendal asks.

"Cause he keeps telling me and himself that he's fat and ugly, that's why he doesn't wanna go outside of the temple."

"Wow! Mood swings already? Well, actually… come to think of it, the only time I got mood swings was when I was pregnant with Wolfam. And when I was pregnant with Gwendal, I couldn't smile for months!"

Yuuri, Lady Celi, Conrart, and Yozak then sweat dropped thinking of what the outcome had been.

**~K~**

**Thanks for reading, you guys! Don't forget to review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**~K~**

**MONTH 4**

**Normal P.O.V.**

Yuuri was in her office as usual, with Gunter and Gwendal handing her paper work to do, Wolfram reading a book, and Conrart just smiling like there was no tomorrow.

"I'm hungry." Yuuri says.

The men in the room sigh, and just as Wolfram closes his book, he asks, "What would you like for lunch, then?"

Yuuri shrugs her shoulders. "Whatever the maids prepared, I guess…"

"Ok, come on, let's go." Wolfram says as he stands up, take Yuuri by the hand, pull her out of her chair, and walk hand in hand out the door and into the dining room.

**Back in her office**

"Hmm…"

"What are you thinking about, Gunter?" Gwendal asks, a bit curious.

"I was thinking, shouldn't Her Majesty be having mood swings by now?"

"Yes, she should, though I'm quite glad that she's not due to what Yozak has been telling me about His Eminence."

And as if right on cue, the doors bursts open, and appears a worn out Yozak.

"Let me guess, His Eminence kicked you out." Gwendal says.

"You betcha!" Yozak answers, walking inside the room and flopping down on the couch.

"He's already in his sixth month, so that's no surprise. How big is he getting?" Gunter asks.

"_Really_ big." Yozak answers.

"I HEARD THAT!" all the men in the room look at the door, to see a very huge, and VERY angry sage.

"Oh hey there, sweetheart! You're looking dashing today, and how is our adorable little one?" Yozak asks, trying to sweet talk Murata into not being mad at him.

"Don't ya tra an swet talk meh! I kno wat your doing here, always going back to da castle!" Murata says, like how an angry African American would, and for effect, even added the snapping of his fingers in the air.

"And what do you think I'm doing here, Honey?" Yozak asks, while putting his hands up in surrender as if he's done something wrong, obviously frightened of his Husband's wrath.

"You trying to find some other man to hook up wid, since I'm aw big an fat an ugly with dis baby insad of meh!" Murata says like an angry black woman.

"Now whatever makes you think that?" Yozak asks.

"Sorry, Yozak, I tried to keep him from coming here, but even I of all people can't persuade him…" Tiny Shinou says, suddenly appearing in the room out of breath. "He actually made me pee in my pants!" Shinou exclaims.

"You can pee?" All the men, not including Murata, said in disbelief.

"OUT OF TOPIC."

"OH WHATEVER! I'm gonna go see Yuuri! Now where the fuck is she?" Murata says.

"She's in the dining room with Wolfram." Conrart answers.

"Okay then! Yozak, CARRY ME TO THE DINING ROOM!" Murata commands.

"Yes, sweetheart." Yozak says as he walks over to Murata, picks him up, and carries him bridal style to the dining room.

"I bet that Her Majesty's gonna be THAT crazy when she's 6 months pregnant." Gunter says.

"Agreed." Says Gwendal.

"No way, she would never be like that!" Conrart exclaims.

"You saw what happened on her third month! She probably is going to be that wild and crazy!" Yozak says as he walks back into the room.

"Ahh, Yozak, you're back." Gwendal says.

"Yup! And I honestly agree with you and Lord von Christ!" Yozak says as he crosses his arms.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go inform Lady Celi of this new bet!" Yozak says as he walks out of the room.

"I'm coming with you, if His Eminence sees you talking to mother, he might think that you're trying to hit on her." Conrart says.

"Hmm… you're probably right about that! Come on then, Conrart, lets go!" The two men walk out of the room to inform Lady Celi, and she agrees with Yozak, Gunter, and Gwendal.

"I'm probably gonna lose this bet…" Conrart says.

**~K~**

**MONTH 6**

Murata is now eight months pregnant, while Yuuri is six months pregnant.

"WOLFRAM!" Yuuri screams across the kitchen.

"WHERE IS MY FUCKING HOT CHOCO?" Yuuri screams like a mad woman.

"It's coming, it's coming!" Wolfram shouts back at Yuuri.

"HURRY IT UP! YOUR KID AND I ARE GETTING THIRSTY OVER HERE!"

"THEN DRINK WATER!"

"I WANT HOT CHOCO!"

"Should she even be drinking that while she's pregnant?" Gwendal whispers to his mother.

"Not really, but it's only hot choco, nothing's better than that on a cold, winter day." Lady Celi replies to her son.

"WHERE THE GODDAMN, MOTHER FUCKING, HELL, IS MY HOT CHOCO?"

"HERE!" Wolfram shouts as he slams the piping hot cup of chocolate onto the table.

"Thank you!" Yuuri then switched back to her sweet, angelic, personality that we all know and love.

Everyone in the room sweat drops.

"Well, Your Majesty, how's the choco?" Gunter asks.

"Quite nice, I'm pretty sure the baby is enjoying it." Yuuri answers as she smiles, looks down, and rubs her gigantic belly.

"Hey there baby… do you like the hot choco daddy made for us?" Yuuri asks her stomach as she rubs it.

Wolfram then leans down and puts his ear onto the surface of her belly.

"She likes it." Wolfram says as he looks up at Yuuri.

"Of course she does, after all, the father is the one who made the drink." Yuuri answers as she cups Wolfram's face.

Yuuri then leans down as Wolfram stretches his neck and their lips meet in a soft, passionate, and quick kiss.

Wolfram then leans back down and looks at Yuuri's stomach.

"Your mommy is very sweet you know, I just hope you won't be as sweet as your mother to some other guy until you're 70." He says, in a teasingly fatherly way.

Wolfram then kisses Yuuri's stomach and then sits back down on his chair.

After a few hours of chatting, and chillaxing, Wolfram then takes Yuuri outside for a walk around the garden.

"So who wins the bet?" Gunter asks.

"Well, I think we should have been a bit specific as to how we do our bets." Answered Lady Celi.

"What do you mean by that, mother?" Gwendal asks.

"I mean, the bet was, if Yuuri was as crazy as His Eminence, we win the bet, but if she wasn't as crazy as His Eminence, Conrart would win. Bu the thing is, he didn't specify HOW crazy she would be."

"Meaning?" Conrart asks this time.

"Meaning, when you said she wouldn't be as crazy as His Eminence, would she be less crazy, or crazier. And judging by the way she's acting, she seems crazier."

"Very true…" Gwendal says, rubbing his temple.

'_I really wanted my money'_ said man thinks to himself.

"So that means, nobody won this bet." Gunter says.

They all sigh

Yuuri and Wolfram return to the kitchen.

"So how was your walk?" Lady Celi asks as the couple takes their seats.

"Refreshing" Yuuri smiles, leaning onto Wolfram's chest.

But before they could continue talking, Dorcascos bursts through the door.

"YOUR MAJESTY! I JUST RECEIVED WORD FROM THE TEMPLE! HIS EMINENCE IS NOW IN LABOR!" He yells.

"WHAT?"

**~K~**

**Thanks for reading, you guys! Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

I am sooo sorry everyone! I've been a bit distracted lately… (ehem ehem, One Direction, ehem, ehem…)

Well in any case, please enjoy! :D

**~O~**

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

We immediately go to the waiting carriage outside of the castle and go on our way to the temple.

Damn, Murata's only 8 months! Does that mean that the child is early? Is that a good thing?

The hell am I thinking? That is SO not good.

**~O~**

Once we arrived at the temple, we rushed inside. Though along the way, Conrad started carrying me instead, due to their worries of me running and something happening to both me and the baby.

Once we reached the door that would lead to the room where Murata was giving birth, there was screaming… a LOT of screaming.

"AGHHHH! AH! AH! AH! AH! GOD DAMMIT YOZAK! NEXT TIME YOU BE THE PREGNANT ONE!"

"Holy crap, holy crap, HOLY CRAP!" As Conrad puts me down, we see a worried, scared, and freaking out Yozak pacing in front of the door.

"Yozak, its gonna be alright." Conrad says to his best friend as he walks over to him and starts to soothe him.

"I know! But, what if something happens to Ken? I would never be able to live with myself if he dies GIVING BIRTH!"

"Yozak, you and I, and everybody else here knows that Murata is a strong man, and he would never give up that easily!" I say, walking over to them.

"AGGHHHHHH!"

"See! He sounds alive and still full of life!" I say, trying to lighten the mood.

"SHIBUYA YUURI HARAJUKU FUURI! I SWEAR TO GOD, 3 MONTHS FROM NOW LETS SEE YOU GIVE BIR- HOLY SHIT!"

"COME ON YOUR EMINENCE! JUST ONE MORE PUSH!"

"YES, YOUR EMINENCE, WE CAN SEE THE CHILD!"

"AH AH AGHHHH!" We suddenly hear the cry of a baby and everybody stares at the door when suddenly, one of the shrine maidens appear.

"You may come in now, everyone." She says with a sweet smile that had a bit of relief in them."

Yozak walked slowly into the room, so Conrad had to push him inside to hurry it up as we all wanted to see the child.

As we all walked into the room a few minutes after Yozak went in, to give them privacy, we see a happy Yozak sitting on the side of the bed, with an exhausted but happy Murata leaning onto his chest with a beautiful baby.

"So is it a girl or a boy?" Wolfram asks.

"It's a boy."

"AWW! Now, since I'm an aunt, you know what that means, Murata!"

"NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE!"

"MWUAHAHAHA!" I laugh evilly.

"Umm… what ARE you planning, Your Majesty?" Gunter asks me.

"Well, as an aunt, it is my job to, SPOIL MY WITTLE WITTLE NEPHEW ROTTEN!"

"Ughh! Yozak, remind me to NEVER let our son near her. Ever."

I pouted and crossed my arms.

"So what are you gonna name him?" Lady Celi asked.

"Hmm… I don't really know… How did you name your kids, Lady Celi?"

"Hmm… I remember looking at their fathers, and then looking back at the baby and saying the first thing that was on my mind."

"Hmm…" Murata looked back and forth between Yozak and the probably 15 minute old baby in his arms.

The baby had black eyes, and his hair was red.

"Lino."

"Lino?" Yozak asks with a big smile on his face.

"It's a simple name. Not to extravagant which I like. And its not one of those incredibly common names."

"Hmm… yup! He definitely looks like a "Lino." Pronounced: Lyno) Yozak says.

The rest of us left the room to give the new family some alone time and let Murata rest, knowing how exhausted he is.

We are now on our way back to the castle in the carriage as I stare out of the window.

I was thinking, does it really hurt? Would I shout that much?

"What are you thinking about, Yuuri?" I turn my head and see Lady Celi looking at me.

"Does it hurt? Giving birth, I mean." I asked.

Her smile softened.

"In all honesty, it does." I start getting worried and it must have been obvious for Lady Celi added more to what she said.

"But after having that first look at your child, you know, you very well know that it was worth it."

I smile and I start to cry.

Lady Celi smiles, and moves over beside me and takes me into a warm, motherly embrace.

The kind of embrace that I missed so much.

All the men were outside of the carriage on their horses so they didn't know what was going on or what we were talking about. Though they did hear my soft whimpers as I cried while holding my stomach.

I knew they heard when Wolfram looked into the window and then looked right at me.

"Yuuri, are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure."

**Month 8**

**Normal P.O.V.**

**~O~**

Lady Celi, Gwendal, Gunter, Conrart, Yozak, Murata, with baby Lino in his arms, were having tea in the garden under the afternoon sun.

"It's been 8 months now… should we bet on the baby's gender?" Yozak asks jokingly.

"I say it's a girl." Murata says, obviously agreeing.

"Same here." Says Lady Celi, Gunter, and Gwendal.

"Hmm… I say it's a girl as well." Yozak says as he nods his head, and everyone now looks towards Conrart.

"Well, Conrart, what are you gonna bet on this time?" Gunter asks.

"…"

"Oy, Captain!"

"…I say, that it could be both a girl AND a boy…"

"WHAT!" Murata, Yozak, Gwendal, Gunter, and Lady Celi exclaims.

"Well, it could be! Yuuri's mother told me that her family has a history of giving birth to more than one child at a time!" Conrart argued

"Well, yeah, she did say that once, and said that unfortunately for her, she wasn't able to give birth to twins, or triplets…" Murata said.

"Yes, but what are the chances of that happening?" Gunter asked.

"Well, actually that is possible…" Lady Celi says.

"IT IS!" All the men, besides Conrart, exclaims.

"If said couple has done 'it' more than once." Lady Celi continues.

"Hmm… I'll be right back." Murata says, standing up, handing Lino over to Yozak.

"Where are you going?" Yozak asks him as he settles Lino in his arms.

"You'll see." Murata says as he walks indoors.

**~O~**

**10 minutes later**

After Murata left, everyone just sipped their tea quietly until they heard footsteps.

"I'm back!"

"Where did you go?" Lady Celi asks, putting her cup of tea back on the table.

"I just asked the couple in question a question."

"That being?" Conrart asks.

"Well…"

**Flashback**

_**Murata's P.O.V.**_

_I was walking down the corridors to the library where I was sure Yuuri and Wolfram were._

_As I open the door, I see Wolfram sitting on a chair near the windows with Greta on his lap, while holding a childrens' book, reading it outloud to Greta, and Yuuri sitting on a table, reading a different book to herself._

"_Good afternoon, everyone!"_

"_Ah, Murata! What are you doing here?" Yuuri says, looking up from her book._

"_Well, I just wanted to ask you and Wolfram a question. Greta? You don't mind me stealing your parents for a minute, would you?"_

"_It's alright." _

_I walked over to the table where Yuuri was and sat down beside her._

"_Wolfram, please come here."_

"_Yes, Your Eminence?"_

"_I need to ask you both something."_

"_Way to state the obvious." Yuuri said, rolling her eyes._

"_Ok, now I need to know, how many times did you two did 'it' before we found out that you were gonna have a baby?"_

"_Umm…"_

"_Uhh…."_

"_Murata, why do you have to know?" _

"_Curiosity."_

"_Well curiosity got the cat…" Yuuri rolls her eyes again._

"_Just answer the question."_

"_Every night since we started." Wolfram answers._

_I face Wolfram._

"_Did you cum inside of her every single time?"_

_They both blushed._

"_Uhmm… yes…" Wolfram says._

"_Thank you, now that's all I need to know!" I say standing up._

_I walk to the door and open the door._

"_Enjoy your afternoon, you three!" I say as I step out of the room and close the door._

_Now to get back to the others… I say as I walk along the corridor._

**End Flashback**

"Well, Wolfram's father and I have been doing it every night for 3 months and we only ended up with one child!"

"Ughh, Mother!" Gwendal and Conrart exclaim at the same time.

"Was saying that really necessary?" Gwendal asks.

"Well, it is if it would change Conrart's point of view of Yuuri somehow having twins!"

"Sorry mother, but as her god father, I know what I'm betting on." Conrart says, standing up and walking away.

"That man will never win a bet…" Yozak says…

"He's just like his father, I guess… so hopeless when it came to bets." Lady Celi says, having another sip of her tea.

**Month 9**

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

"Yuuri, you should really rest more." I hear Wolfram say to me.

"Yeah, but, you know how much I hate staying indoors!"

We were outside having tea in the garden.

"Well it's better than rushing from outside and then getting you inside, and then getting you on a bed!"

"Ughh, fine!" I say as I stand up from the chair.

As I stood up, I felt a pain in my stomach, and I felt as though there was some type of liquid on my legs.

"Ugh."

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" Wolfram says, rushing over to me.

"Nothing, I'm fi-AHHHH!" It was so painful!

"YUURI!"

"YOUR MAJESTY!" I guess my scream attracted too much attention.

"Is that blood?" Conrart says, looking to the red pool around my legs.

"Wolfram, I think my water just broke." I say, leaning onto him worriedly.

"What do you mean your water broke?" shit, I don't think they use that term here in this world.

"ON EARTH, IT MEANS SHE'S GIVING BIRTH, NOW SOMEONE CARRY HER TO HER ROOM AND CALL GISELA!"

"AHHH!" The pain was UNBEARABLE!

Wolfram quickly lifted me up and was carrying me to our room.

"Someone get me a bowl of water and towels!" I heard Gisela's voice from behind Wolfram.

We reached the door to our room, and seeing as how Wolfram can't open the door, Gisela opened the door for him and Wolfram quickly ran to the bed and laid me down gently.

"Your Excellency, you must leave." I heard Doria's voice and I open my eyes to see her escorting Wolfram out the door.

"But Yuuri-!"

"Don't worry, Your Excellency, she's in good hands." It was Sangria's voice this time.

"Ok…" He looked to me before going outside.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I say before he steps out and closes the door behind him.

"AGHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAHHHAHAHA!" It was PAINFUL!"

"Your Majesty!" It was Effe.

"It's ok, Your Majesty, just push!" This time it was Gisela's voice.

**~O~**

Cliffhanger :D I know, I'm evil :D

Please follow me on Twitter! DaAmazingKlauds for updates about when I would post the next chapter, and you guys could give me a few ideas here and there :D and maybe send me a few pictures for some inspiration (doesn't have to be KKM or any anime pic). :D


	7. The Delivery HOW MANY?

AND NOW, THE MOMENT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! :D

YUURI IN LABOR! :D

**~O~**

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

"It's ok, Your Majesty, just push!" This time it was Gisela's voice.

I did as told and started pushing as mush as I can.

"I can see the head, Your Majesty, JUST KEEP PUSHING!" Gisela was yelling.

**Wolfram's P.O.V.**

"I'm so nervous! What if the kid doesn't like me?" I scream out in frustration.

"Wolfram, how can a child not love their own parent?" (A/N: I hate my mom :P)

"But still! What if I'm not a good father! What if that would be the reason my kid would hate me?" both my brothers glared at me.

"Wolfram, you have to be confident in yourself." Gwendal said.

"You just have to be the best dad that you can be." Conrart said.

"AGGGHHHHHAAHHAHAHA MOTHER FUCKING SHIT! GODDAMNIT WOLFRAM! I WILL NEVER LET YOUR 10 INCH DICK INSIDE OF ME, EVER AGAIN!" I sweat dropped at that…

"Did she just say 'ten inch dick'?" My Big Brother asked.

"Umm… yes." I say, sheepishly.

"No way! I'm only 8 inches!" Little Big Brother said.

"Same!" Big Brother exclaimed to Little Big Brother.

"Well, Wolfram's father DID have the biggest one out of all of your fathers…" Lady Celi said.

"AND there's a rumor that his didn't stop growing until he was 130 years old!" Lady Celi continued.

"So if Wolfram's anything like his father…" Gwendal started.

"Then he would still be growing." Conrart finished for him.

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING, GODDAMN SHIT!"

**Random Villager's P.O.V.**

"HOLY MOTHERFUCKING, GODDAMN SHIT!" did I hear that?

"Hey, Marjarie, did you hear that?" I asked my wife.

"Hear what, darling?" she asked me.

"Nothin', nevermind…"

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION!" One of the palace's messengers was walking down the street shouting with as much volume he can.

"I HAVE AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT. HER MAJESTY, QUEEN SHIBUYA YUURI, HARAJUKU FUURI, IS NOW IN LABOR. MAY WE NOW ALL OFFER OUR PRAYERS AND WISHES FOR A SAFE DELIVERY."

Could it be that the voice I heard…? No, it couldn't be!

Oh well. Back to work!

**Back to Wolfram's P.O.V.**

"SHIT, SHIT SHIT!"

"JUST ONE MORE PUSH, YOUR MAJESTY!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

IT HURTS SO MUCH!

How the fuck did Lady Celi go through this 3 times!

"IT'S A GIRL!"

**Wolfram's P.O.V.**

"IT'S A GIRL!"

Oh. My. God…

I was about to open the door when,

"Wait a second… Your Majesty! I can't believe this!"

"Believe what?" I heard Yuuri's voice.

"I can still feel another heart beat inside of you which isn't yours…"

"Wait, so, your saying that…?"

"Your giving birth to more than one child today, Your Majesty…"

"AGHHHHHHAHAHAHA!"

"IT'S COMING OUT!"

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed!

**Conrart's P.O.V.**

"Yes! I may have a chance!" I'm so happy! I might finally win a bet!

**Gunter's P.O.V.**

"Please let the child be a girl, please let it be a girl!" I whisper to myself.

Conrart bet that it would be both a girl AND a boy, but if the next child is also a girl, then we still win!

Oh dear Shinou, please let the second child be a girl!

**Wolfram's P.O.V.**

2 kids… I'm gonna have 2 KIDS!

I don't think I could even handle one (A/N: Direction) kid, and now I have to deal with TWO KIDS!

HOW THE HELL CAN I DO THAT!

Poor Yuuri, she must be in so much pain!

Come on Yuuri, you can do it!

"AGHHH!"

"IT'S A BOY!"

"YES!" I turned around and see Conrart happily smiling like he just won the lottery, but I put that thought aside, and was about to head towards the door, again.

a girl and a boy… I sighed, I'm so nervous, but I'm still so excited to meet my kids!

"Wait! There's still another heartbeat!" That made everyone so silent. I swear, you could hear a feather land on the ground.

"THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!" I heard Yuuri scream.

"AGHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"COME ON YOUR MAJESTY, YOU CAN DO THIS!"

"I SWEAR TO GOD, THIS BETTER BE THE LAST ONE!" Yuuri screamed.

"HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP, HOLY CRAP!" I scream down the hall back and forth like what Yuuri did when Nicola was giving birth to El.

3 kids! SERIOUSLY!

**Normal P.O.V.**

As Wolfram was running down the hall back and forth (A/N: I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH, I WHIP MY HAIR BACK AND FORTH), Murata, Yozak, Conrart, Gwendal, Gunter, and Lady Celi were shocked. Very… shocked.

Gunter sighed.

"Looks like Conrart won for the first time…"

**Wolfram's P.O.V.**

Three kids…

Three kids…

HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO TAKE CARE OF THREE KIDS, WHILE ATTENDING TO MY DUTIES AT THE SAME TIME!

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit…"

**Conrart's P.O.V.**

FINALLY! I WON A FRICKING BET!

"Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit, holy shit…" I look towards to where the voice is coming from, and see Wolfram with his hands in his hair, and looks like he's just about ready to pull it out.

"Wolfram." I call out to him

Sigh, looks like its time for a "Little Big Brother Moment"…

"I'm so nervous! It's the first time I'm gonna have kids, and already I'm HAVING THREE OF THEM!"

"Hey, its alright… I very well know that your gonna take very good care of them." I said.

"Easy for you to say, you have experience in taking care of a baby, which was a.k.a., me!"

"Wolfram, its alright, you and Yuuri just have to learn along the way, make your own mistakes, and learn from it all! Even Yuuri has no experience! I believe in both of you!"

"Thanks, Conrart…"

**Wolfram's P.O.V.**

"Thanks, Conrart…" I reached out and gave him a brotherly hug, when,

"!"

"IT'S A BOY!"

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

Fuck that was painful!

"Gisela, please… please tell me that he's the last one."

She placed a hand on my stomach.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty, he's the last one." Oh thank Shinou!

I look over to the side and I see Sangria, Effe, and Doria holding one baby each, and then I see Gisela go to the door.

**Wolfram's P.O.V.**

The door opens, and then Gisela comes out, but she didn't close the door.

"Wolfram, you may come in now." She says as she steps aside.

I walk over to Yuuri and see her carrying a bundle in a pink blanket, and Sangria and Effe holding one bundle each, though this time, in a blue blanket.

"May I have him?" I ask Sangria as I approached her with my arms reaching out to my baby boy.

"Of course, Your Excellency… he is your first born son." She says as she passes him to me.

"Thank you." I reply.

I look to my side and see Effe hand over my third born into Conrart's arms.

I then look to my exhausted, worn out, but now smiling wife.

"You did a good job, Yuuri." I say, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead.

"What should we name them?" she asks.

I look towards the baby in my arms, my second born, though first-born son, had black hair, just like Yuuri's, and emerald green eyes, like mine.

The baby in Conrart's arms, my third born, though second-born son, had blonde hair like mine, but black eyes like Yuuri.

And then the baby in Yuuri's arms had all of my features. The only thing she got from her mother was her beauty.

"How about you name our sons and I name our daughter?" Yuuri proposes.

"But I get to pick two names, isn't that unfair to you?"

"Trust me, I would rather a man choose the names of my sons, and who would I trust more than their father?" My eyes lit up at her words.

"How about… Dominic for our first born?" I ask.

"Sounds great! Hmm… how about Dominic James von Bielefield?" she offers.

"Michael as his second name?" I ask.

"Why not?" she says, with a smile on her face.

"Then Dominic James it is!" I say.

And then I looked at the baby in my arms.

"Now for our second son?" she asks.

"Hmm…" I look at the baby in Conrart's arms.

"How about… William Edward von Bielefield?" I say (A/N: to any Directioner reading this, do you recognize the names?:D)

There was a cry, and I look at Conrart and see him looking at the baby in his arms, and then looking back at me and nodding his head.

"William Edward it is then!" says Yuuri.

"Now how about our baby girl?" I ask.

"Demetria Lucille." She says.

I was shocked. I was expecting something informal, like, 'Pocha', you know, like the female version on Pochi.

"Demitria Lucille…" I say, tasting it…

"It's a beautiful name, perfect for a beautiful daughter."

"How do you like your new name, Demitria?" Yuuri coos to the, now sleeping, baby in her arms.

I look at Yuuri, and I lean down and kiss her passionately on the lips.

"I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you, too, Wolfram."

**~O~**

END OF STORY

Just kidding! I'm not that evil! It's only the end of the chapter!

You guys weren't expecting that, weren't you? Yuuri and Wolfram having THREE kids :D

Anyways, staytuned! For this story is not over! (yet…)

And please follow me on Twitter DaAmazingKlauds and if you have followed me, please DM or tweet me, telling me that you're one of my readers here in and you could give me suggestions, or one shot requests for KKM, Gakuen Alice, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama, and Ouran High School Host Club. :D and you could recommend other animes and/or mangas to me as well! :D

THANK YOU VERY MUCH

Sincerely,

Heartless Night/DaAmazingKlauds


	8. Epilogue

I'M BAAAACK~

So, this is going to be the epilogue for Love Bets and A Baby =(

BUT! There is going to be… A SEQUEL! YAY!

This story is actually more like a comedic prologue because the real story is going to be in the sequel =)

And most of the action, drama, and suspense will be taking place in the sequel, so stay tuned for it!

**~LOVE~BETS~AND~A~BABY~**

_**2 days later**_

"Your Majesty, it is time to present the children to the kingdom." Gunter said to me.

"Just getting them ready, Gunter." I said to him, as I held my baby girl, Lucy, in my arms.

"Ok, Lucy, be a good girl, ok?" I cooed to her.

She reached up her little arms, and touched my face. Or at least tried to.

"Ok, Will, and Nic are ready, and we are now good to go!" I turn around and see Wolfram holding Nic in his arms, and Will in Greta's arms.

They're only two days old, yet they have nicknames already! Demitria's is "Lucy" from her second name Lucille; Dominic's is "Nic"; and William's is "Will".

"Alright! Gunter! We're ready!"

Gunter then runs out of the hall, and out the door that would lead to the balcony. The door that, me, Wolfram, Greta, Demitria, Edward, and Dominic will be entering as well.

"And now, may I present to you, the Royal Family!" Gunter said.

That's our cue!

The 3 of us walked out the door with 1 baby each in our arms.

The crowd cheered as they saw the three children for the first time. I can feel the tears well up in my eyes. Of course I'm not going to raise my kid up high into the air like what happened to Simba in the "Lion King". That would be absolutely dangerous.

"Well, my beautiful children, you've seen your kingdom for the first time. This is where you're going to grow up. This is where you're going to make so many memories, and maybe, one day, maybe one of you will rule the kingdom."

**~LOVE~BETS~AND~A~BABY~**

**7 years later…**

"Mommy! Mommy, look! I can carry LuLu on my back!" I look up from my desk to see Nic giving my daughter, Demitria, a piggyback ride. Lucy looks so happy and proud that her little brother could carry her even if they were just the same height, and Nic looked so proud of himself. He's only seven-years-old yet he seems to have his father's cocky attitude.

"Be careful, Nic!" Exclaimed my youngest child, Liam, as he stayed behind Lucy, ready to catch her just in case she falls off Nic's back. Actually, most people may know Liam as Will, but personally, I prefer to call him Liam, seeing as calling someone named William "Will" very common, and so I started calling him Liam. Ever since then, Liam would scold anyone who would call him "Liam" since he only allows me to call him that.

"Sweetie, be careful with your sister! And be careful, Lucy, don't fall! And Liam, if your sister does fall, be careful when you catch her!" I yell, worried that one of them might hurt themselves.

"Yes, mommy." All three of them said at the same time with a huge smile on their faces. After that, they all ran off to Shinou knows where, until I heard someone scolding them.

"Nic! What did I tell you about being careful with your sister! If she falls off your back you know what's going to happen, mister! And be careful with yourself as well! You might break your back!" It was silent after that, and then the doors to my study opened and in walked my husband.

"I really don't know if they took after me or you." He sighs as he makes his way over to me.

"Hmmm… most probably from the both of us, I guess… Well, in any case, I'm almost done with these papers. Maybe after this, we could stay with the children in the garden?" I ask him for his approval.

"Ok, but Yuuri, please don't strain yourself. This is your second time, but you had three kids the first time!" I sigh. It's already been seven years, and now I'm pregnant for the second time, though this time with my fourth child!

"I'll be fine! Don't worry, I'm not as weak as I was before." I calm him down before he throws one of his temper tantrums. I'm already 9 months pregnant, so all of us have been expecting my water to break, but nothing's happened yet.

"I know you're strong, but Yuuri, this is the second time you're pregnant, and last time, you gave birth to three of them! I just don't want to lose you…" He says to me as he takes my hand in his and brings it to his lips.

"Don't worry, Wolfram. Nothing's going to happen to me."

**~LOVE~BETS~AND~A~BABY~**

Wolfram and I are now outside with Wolfram, mother, Gwendal, Gunter, Conrart, and Anissina enjoying a cup of tea in the garden. Along with the kids who are playing hide-and-seek with each other, and it seems that they dragged poor Dorcascos with them as well.

We were all waiting for Murata, Yozak, and Lyno to arrive before the maids serve us our lunch. The seven of us were all just idly chatting until,

"LiLi!" Shouted my seven-year-old daughter as she ran to meet the young boy entering the garden area.

"CeCe!" He ran to Lucy, and when they both met each other, they gave each other a really big bear hug! Though for some reason, Lyno was only using one arm as his other arm was placed behind his back. Most probably hiding something.

"Aww! That is just so adorable!" I squeal as I hold hands with mother. Both of us obviously getting super excited about my daughter and her granddaughter being all lovey-dovey with a boy. As we were getting excited about the two kids, I watch Wolfram from the corner of my eye making his infamous "hmph!" at the scene of the two kids.

"Oh come on, Wolfram! Don't spoil the moment!" I scold him, I then turn my head back to watch my daughter and the scene in front of me almost gave me a heart attack.

"I got you something, CeCe!" Lyno says to her as he removes his arm from behind him and reveals that he was holding a small bouquet of flowers. He then outstretches his arm to give them to her as Lucy covers her mouth with her hands and gasps.

"Oh, Lyno! You shouldn't have!" She squealed as she takes the bouquet of flowers from him.

"I was just out in the garden with my daddies this morning and when I saw these flowers, I saw how pretty they were because they reminded me of you." He said shyly as he gave her a really big smile.

"Oh, Lyno!" She squealed as she hugged him tight which made mother and I squeal even louder.

"Grrr…" I then turn to see Wolfram ready to throw a fireball at a seven-year-old boy.

"Wolfram… down, boy. Down." I pretend to scold him as a master would scold his dog.

"But he's trying to take my little girl away from me!" He yells at me as he points at the two children chatting with each other. Just then, Murata and Yozak were taking their seats at our table.

"Your son better not steal my little girl away from me too soon!" Wolfram screamed, obviously starting another tantrum. Now that you think about it, his tantrums seem much worse than all three of our children put together.

"Oh come on, Lord von Bielefield! They're all just seven-years old." And at that moment, Lucy and Lyno ran to us, adults, hand in hand with big smiles on their faces.

"Daddy Murata, Papa Yozak! I just proposed to CeCe and she said yes!" Mother and I screamed in delight just as Wolfram regretted taking a gulp of his tea for he just spat it out into the air.

"Yeeheehee!" I squeal as I stand up from my chair and briskly walk to my daughter and her "fiancée" and give them both one, big hug.

As I let them go, I look at Lyno in the eye and start to speak to him. "So do you love my daughter?" I ask him.

"Yes, I do, Aunt Yuuri." He answers seriously to me, trying hard to sound mature, but I know that no matter how hard he tries, he's still a child.

"Well then, you have my blessing." He then puts a really gigantic grin on his face but then I started to speak again.

"But, unfortunately, your Uncle Wolfram just doesn't seem to trust you yet with his little girl…" His smile then starts to slowly fade away, and I spoke again.

"So… how about, until the both of you are of age, you could prove to him that you are someone worth letting his baby girl spending the rest of her life with?" I ask him.

"Of course, Auntie Yuuri! I'll be the bestest bestest man a man could ever be!" He yells, determined. He then walks over to Wolfram and looks at him directly in the eye.

"Uncle Wolfram, I just want you to know, I will prove to you that I can be someone you could trust your daughter with, and I promise you that you won't ever regret it." To say we were all shocked would be an understatement.

Wolfram then leans forward and ruffles Lyno's orange hair. "We'll see about that, little man." Wolfram says to him.

And I smiled. But that smile went away when I felt a pain in my stomach and in the area between my legs.

"Wolfram!" I scream as I clutch my stomach.

"Is it happening?" He asks as he rushes over to me in absolute panic.

"What the hell do you think?" I yell. I know that there were children in the area, but when you're about to give birth, you start to not really care about your surroundings anymore.

"I'll get Gisela!" Conrad runs away in order to find the doctor as Wolfram starts to carry me to our bedroom.

"Mommy! Mommy!" I could hear my children screaming in worry for me as they run to catch up with their father and I.

"I'm ok, sweethearts. Everything's – ughh – fine…" I say as I moan in pain.

"No, mommy, it's not! What's going on, mommy?" Liam screams in worry. Gwendal and Gunter takes the three of them into their arms as to not get in anyone's way and took them back to the garden area.

Wolfram and I finally reached my room and he put me on the bed. Right then, Gisela arrived.

"Lord Wolfram, please get out of here right now!" I heard her shout at him as I screamed in agony.

"I'm not leaving her!" He shouts back.

"Wolfram, please! Just do what she says!" I shout at him and then scream in pain again.

"But, Yuuri!" He yells, insisting that he stays.

"Please, Wolfram! It hurts! Just please do what she says!" I scream. He then sighs and then leaves and Gisela spreads my legs with a towel in hand, ready to catch the baby as it comes out of me.

"Ok, Your Majesty. You know the drill! Now push!"

**~LOVE~BETS~AND~A~BABY~**

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Oh my gosh. I hope nothing's wrong with my mama. She's been in there for a really long time now. She's always so strong and tough, and now she's in pain because of a tummy ache? How much did it hurt that daddy had to carry her?

I look around to see everyone all worried but at the same time calm. Though daddy looks like he's about to rip all of his hair off of his head. I walk over to him to calm him down and maybe try to find out what's happening with mom. It must be really serious if he's panicking like this.

"Daddy, what's going on?" I ask him using the puppy dog eyes. He sighs. "You're going to have another little sibling, Lucy." He says to me and my eyes go wide.

"Then why is mommy in pain, daddy? Shouldn't she be feeling ok?" I ask him. How could my mother be in absolute pain when she's going to have another baby? I just don't understand it at all!

"You'll know when you're older, sweetie." He then takes me into his arms and lifts me up. I lay my head on his shoulder and wrap my arms around his neck as we heard a scream.

"Ahhhhhhhh! It hurts! It hurts so much!" Someone screamed and daddy flinched. Who was that?

"Come on, You're Majesty! You did it three times already, a fourth time can happen!" That sounded like Gisela! And since she addressed the person who screamed as, "Your Majesty" so does that mean that she's talking to mama?

"Daddy, was that-!" I was shocked! I lifted my head off of his shoulder to speak to him properly to see him crying! Daddy never cried! The only time he cried was when mommy and Uncle Murata went to their own world and didn't come home for three months. After they returned, they made us go back to their world with them, and there I met my grandparents and Uncle Shouri.

"Daddy? Daddy what's wrong?" I ask him as I take his face in his hands.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. I'm sorry." He walks over to grandma and hands me to her and then he walked away to where he took mommy.

"Grandma what's going on?" I ask her.

"You'll find out soon, sweet pea."

**~LOVE~BETS~AND~A~BABY~**

**Yuuri's P.O.V.**

It hurts so much more than last time. I don't know if I can handle it. It's been over two hours since I started to give birth. Much longer than the triplets put together. They were all out of me in the span of an hour at most.

I've been holding back my screams and swears as to not to scare the children when if they hear, but I just couldn't hold it in that last time and now I've been screaming and screaming and actually, ever since I started screaming, it's been getting easier.

Maybe screaming does work when you're giving birth…

The doors then open and there's Wolfram. He closes the door and walks to the bedside, crouches down, and takes my hand.

"Lord Wolfram, you shouldn't be here!" Gisela shouts at him.

"I don' care, Gisela! Yuuri's been here for over two hours now! I want to be here to support her!" He yells. Gisela sighs and resumes telling me to push.

"Than you, Wolf." I say to him as he takes his place beside me and lets me squeeze his hand.

"It's ok, Yuuri." He then kisses me on the nose as I resume pushing the baby out of my body.

"Almost there, Your Majesty!" Sangria shouts.

"Oh! I want to see!" Wolfram then runs to stand on the spot beside Gisela but as he reached that spot and looked at me, his face instantly paled. He shook it off and put on a brave face.

"She's right, Yuuri! The baby's almost there!"

"Gahh!" I scream as I push once more and then heard a cry.

"It's a girl!" Gisela yells in joy and gives the baby to Sangria to clean up.

"She's the only one, right?" I ask her. Gisela puts her hand on my stomach to see if she could sense another heartbeat aside from mine.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. She's the only one." Gisela says to me as she stands up and proceeds to call the others into the room.

"She has your black hair, Yuuri." Wolfram says to me. Sangria then hands me my baby and Wolfram and I look at her and to see that she has my black hair. She probably has Wolfram's eyes then.

"So where's the my new baby niece?" Murata yells as he enters the room and the rest of the kids follow.

"So, Wolfram… you watched Yuuri give birth?" Wolfram's face instantly paled and he went back to looking at my newborn baby.

"What's up with him?" Gwendal asks.

"He regrets making the decision of **watching** the baby come out of me." I answer and everyone instantly laughs.

"Oy! It's not funny!" Wolfram says.

"So what are you going to name her?" Yozak asks us.

"I want to name her… Alexandra Bethany." I say to them all.

"Another beautiful name." Wolfram says as he kisses Alexandra on her forehead. My three children then climbs with me on the bed to see their new baby sister.

"Mommy, look! She's about to open her eyes!" We all watch her as her tiny little eyes start to open. Though when it was completely opened, we were all shocked.

"I-it-it- it can't be!" Gunter exclaims.

"That's almost impossible!" Yozak exclaims as well.

"Is this possible, Murata?" I ask him.

"Well, she is your daughter, Yuuri… I think we should've expected this, but I don't think anyone did, right?" We all look back at me newborn daughter, Alexandra.

Alexandra. The new double black of the Great Demon Kingdom.

**~LOVE~BETS~AND~A~BABY~**

I know! I am so sorry I haven't updated in months, but school has been SUPER hectic! I will try to update at LEAST once a month! When I start the sequel and with my other story, "Secrets of the Queen and the Sage".

I really do hope that you all forgive me .

I'll start the sequel soon! Thanks, guys! :D


End file.
